Dante vs Starkiller
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: One-shot battle between Dante and Starkiller. The Devil Hunter with the blood of the legendary dark knight vs the deadly, ruthless sith assassin with no past! Follow-up to Kratos vs Dante. This is based around the dark apprentice in force unleashed 2.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Devil May Cry or Star Wars: the Force Unleased, or the rest of Star Wars.**

**Dante vs Starkiller**

Dante sat in Fredi's diner, eating his strawberry sundae, and simply enjoying the peace and quiet. This was generally his kind of day. If the Devil May Cry hadn't been trashed the other day by a bald guy in a loin cloth, Dante would have been feeling quite happy. Patty, of course, had been fuming when she saw the office, blaming Dante even though she knew it wasn't his fault. The waitress, Cindy, skated up to Dante, leaning on the table. "Hey, Dante! There's a guy here to see you." Dante turned to see a young man with a buzz cut, dressed in an outfit that looked as if it was a cross between a hooded jacket and a coat, which was black with red interior.

Dante, disinterested, turned back to his sundae. "If you're a client, come by what's left of my office in about an hour and I'll speak to you then. It's just around the corner. The small, run down looking building with the Greek God-sized hole in the back of it and the neon sign saying "D vil Ma ry" above what's left of the doorway. It might also have a 'condemned' sign on the door, which is lying on the floor next to the busted pool table and a few fragments from the bathroom wall. You can't miss it."

The man stepped forward, shoving past Cindy, and sitting across from Dante. "I noticed you still haven't repaired the damage." Dante impatiently rolled his eyes, feeling more interested in finishing his sundae than in anything the man had to say. "Not as easy as it sounds. And Patty's been on my case about it nonstop. Hell, it's not my fault the insurance company doesn't cover acts of bald guy in loincloth!" The man didn't react, but Cindy chuckled. The man glared aggressively at Cindy, and she skated away, looking very intimidated.

The man leaned across the table. "My name is Starkiller. I was sent by my master to speak to you. It's actually the first time I've been sent on a non-violent mission since my creation on Kamino. My first mission was to kill another clone like myself, but a clone who betrayed my master and perverted our names. We are the Sith lords, the most powerful men in the galaxy. We heard tale of the power of Dante, the Son of Sparda, and I was sent by my master to make a deal with you. Embrace our teachings, and you will know power beyond your wildest dreams! The power of the Dark Side of the Force!"

Dante pushed his now empty sundae dish away, positively sick of hearing this douchebag's voice. "In that case I have one thing to say to you: Get fucked, shithead!" Starkiller jumped out of his seat, diving across the table at Dante, drawing his two red lightsabers as he charged. Dante proved faster than Starkiller had anticipated, vanishing before Starkiller could reach him, leaving Starkiller to cut through the empty seat. Starkiller turned to face Dante, who now stood in the middle of the diner brandishing his sword, Rebellion.

Starkiller struck at Dante with both lightsabers, and to Starkiller's horror, Dante was able to block the two lightsabers with his sword. Starkiller used a Force repulse in an attempt to blow Dante away, but Dante responded with a repulse of Devil energy, rendering Starkiller's attack useless. Starkiller then started discharging lightning through his fingers, zapping Dante. Dante's body became enveloped in a shield of Devil energy, which protected him from Starkiller's force lightning, and blew Starkiller to the other side of the now empty diner.

Starkiller charged across the bar, attacking Dante with his lightsabers. Dante easily defended against each blow, finding Starkiller's fighting style vicious and powerful, but predictable, rather like Vergil's. Dante sidestepped one of Starkiller's blows, spinning himself behind Starkiller. Starkiller whipped around, spinning his lightsabers with him. Dante vanished before the lightsabers could hit him, reappearing above Starkiller, who blocked Dante's downward strike with his lightsabers.

The two warriors then locked blades, and finally, to his amazement, Starkiller was able to strike the sword from Dante's grip. Rebellion flew into the air, and buried its point in the tiled floor of the diner. Starkiller continued attacking Dante with his lightsabers, sure that without his demonic sword, Dante wouldn't stand a chance against the lightsabers. To Starkiller's surprise and horror, Dante dodged every attack with ease.

Starkiller grew increasingly frustrated, trying furiously to hit this incredibly elusive target. Suddenly, moving faster than was fathomable to the human eye, Dante moved forward, grabbing Starkiller's hands in two vicelike grips, with incredible superhuman strength, easily holding the Sith lord's lightsabers still. Dante then called Rebellion back to himself, controlling it with his mind, and impaling it straight through Starkiller's heart, and in turn, Dante's own.

Starkiller had sensed the sword coming and tried to keep it away by gripping it with the Force, but as the sword was the physical manifestation of Dante's power, Dante's mental control over it was far stronger than Starkiller's Force grip, and Starkiller was unable to even slow it down. The two stood for several seconds, both impaled by Dante's sword. After what seemed like ages to Starkiller, the Sith lord finally went limp, supported only by the sword, which was still impaled through Dante's chest.

When the last vestige of Starkiller's life was gone, Dante casually pulled the sword out of both himself and Starkiller, not even wincing as a shower of his own blood splattered all over the dead Sith lord at his feet. Dante watched as the large hole in his chest sealed itself instantly, not even leaving a scar on his chest. Despite his body being able to instantly heal from almost any wound, his black leather jacket and red leather coat still had a large hole in them where the sword had been, and, as Dante had found out over the years, leather was difficult to patch, especially red leather.

"This just isn't my week! Where do all these assholes come from?"

_Dante takes this for several reasons, as specified below:_

_1. Dante's sword is demonic, and the manifestation of his own power, and is indestructible, and therefore easily able to withstand a lightsaber.  
2. Dante's physical abilities are superior to Starkiller's in every possible way, displaying far greater strength, speed, agility and durability, as well as greater skill__.  
__3. Starkiller's Force attacks would not be particularly damaging to Dante, as he shows resilience to powers similar to Starkiller's, such as the lightning.__  
__4. Lightsabers are laser weapons, which makes them heat based. Dante shows massive tolerance to heat, walking away unscathed after being engulfed in hellfire. Therefore, lightsabers may not even be able to cut him. Even if they can, his instant healing factor would render any cuts useless._


End file.
